A Demons Guild
by Frosch1003
Summary: Lucy wants to tell the guild about her life. What better way than a book. What if that book got published in England too. What if a certain Earl got a hold of that very book, and what has Sebastian got to do with Lucy I would love the reviews, this is my first time writing
1. Chapter 1

**The Book**

The morning started out like any other morning for me. Kicking Natsu and Happy out, a Hot bath, eating breakfast, then heading out after grabbing my keys and wip. Unlike any other day, today was special. My novel was being released and I was psyched.

Before i realized it i had reached the guild hall, but it was quite too quite to be fairy tail. Slowly opening the huge oak doors, behind the doors everyone seemed to be waiting for something. "Lu-chan you have to read your book to the Guild!" Levy my fellow bookworm told me, looking around i saw everyone's eager faces. A leather bound book with a black rose and _The Demons Guild_ decorated the front was in her hands.

Taking a second glance around the room I saw every ones eager faces, even Gildarts! Sighing i grabbed the book from Levy's hand walked onto the stage. There was a red velvet chair ready for story time with yours truly Lucy Heartfilia. Putting on a headset, I took my seat and opened it to the first page. "My name is Lycypher Michaelis and I am Not your average Mage. You all know the demons of zeref but you don't know me. You see i am his worst nightmare."


	2. Exposing A Deamon

Exposing a demon

Lucy is reading her book in this chapter

It all started when my dad left me x729, we were out having a picnic in the dark forest. I was playing in the shadows chasing what we would call a cat, around the clearing. All of a sudden black feathers started to fall all around him. I knew what that meant he was being summoned, "Lucypher, my little devil, I need you to go to your mother. I can't take you with me darling where i am going only one Demon can be summoned and the little master will not like having another demon run around the house with him." He had told me this before but i did not think it would happen to me. Not looking back at him i took off towards her. She lived in a land named Fiore, she had a husband that did not like me because I was not his daughter. When I showed up at the door of his House, He told me to leave. I just stared at him and told him that I couldn't and I was to live here with mommy. He let me stay as long as I stayed in my human form. When I had turned five, my mom died. I had gotten kicked out of the mansion because my mom was not there anymore. with nowhere to go I started training my magic and learned my mother's magic. By the time I was thirteen I came across a guild with the name of Devil's Horn. Walking in I had found that they were a dark guild planning to start a war with a guild called Fairy Tail. I had beat them to a pulp with one blast of feathers. I had started to go around defeating dark guild and earned the name Devil's Angel because all I left was black feathers and the letters DA in the wood of the door. Now I am 16 in Mongolia, it was time to fafile my mom's last wish, joining the guild fairy tail. Walking up to the doors I opened them and slipped in quietly. Spotting the master, I walked up to him and started to quote my mother's hello to him. "Demon's fly in the depths, angels fly high in the sky, but fairies dance in the meadows around the dragon's cave, forever dancing through Everyone's dreams." By now I had gotten the whole guilds attention, but the one I really wanted was frozen to his spot on the bar. Slowly turning around he smiled at me " welcome to the family child, where would you like your mark?" he asked me not even registering that his other children were confused. " Black and red on the inside of my left ankle" I had never bothered to wear shoes they always got torn up anyway. He had stamped the spot I had wanted. "The name is Lucy, please take care of me" I said bowing to the other members. "Party, Miria bring out the alcohol."


	3. The Earl's Butler

**The Earl's Butler**

Sebastian's POV.

I sigh as the master calls me, it has been thirteen years since I have seen my little devil. "yes my lord?" I said as I entered the study. "Sebastian, do you perhaps have a daughter?" he questions me "I do sir, I have not seen her in thirteen years, when you first surround me. Then back my bags sebastian we are going to mongolia in fiore. Yes my lord." With that I left to do what he said. I had also booked a boat and train for the master for his trip.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~time skip brought to you by erza~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We had landed at a port town called Harrigan, after asking around we headed to the train station to buy two tickets to Mongolia. When we had reached the town master had asked about a place called fairy tail. Walking a long a street with a small river going down the middle of the street, I realized that we were headed to a building in the middle of town the sign above the doors fairy tail. I also realized that the townspeople were avoiding the building as if it was alive. "Open the doors" master ordered me. When I did I saw everyone looking at us. "What do you want?" a guy with pink hair asked. "We are looking for a girl named Lucypher, her book said she is a member here." I just looked at Ceil like he was crazy my daughter should have been with her mother.

Lucy's Pov.

When I had read the last line of the first chapter, the doors opened and there stood a short boy with dark blue hair and an eye patch on his left eye. There was also a tall man with black hair red eyes, his eyes flashed to purple with a slit pupil. I knew him. "What do you want?" Natsu said always the first to ask something. "We are looking for a girl named Lucypher, her book said she is a member here." The little boy had a higher up air about him. The man had looked at him like he was crazy. I had started to tear up when " Lu are you alright?" Evergreen asked. Every one had looked at me to make sure nothing was wrong. I had just shook my head yes and jumped down from the stage making a beeline to the man. Once I got there he looked down at me like he didn't know who I was. "Daddy" was all I had said while flashing my eyes to a slitted red, and hugged him. "Lucypher? Are you really my little devil?" Shaking my head I told him our little hello from when I was little. "Growling in the depths of hell is cerberus, while I wait for you to come I sing a little song to him." I took a deep breath before I started to sing.

 _Hey girl, open the walls, play with your dolls_

 _We'll be a perfect family._

 _When you walk away, is when we really play_

 _You don't hear me when I say,_

 _"Mom, please wake up._

 _Dad's with a slut, and your son is smoking cannabis."_

 _No one ever listens, this wallpaper glistens_

 _Don't let them see what goes down in the kitchen._

 _Places, places, get in your places_

 _Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces._

 _Everyone thinks that we're perfect_

 _Please don't let them look through the curtains._

 _Picture, picture, smile for the picture_

 _Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?_

 _Everyone thinks that we're perfect_

 _Please don't let them look through the curtains._

 _D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_

 _I see things that nobody else sees._

 _(D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_

 _I see things that nobody else sees)_

 _Hey girl, look at my mom, she's got it going on_

 _Ha, you're blinded by her jewelry._

 _When you turn your back she pulls out a flask_

 _And forgets his infidelity._

 _Uh-oh, she's coming to the attic, plastic,_

 _Go back to being plastic._

 _No one ever listens, this wallpaper glistens_

 _One day they'll see what goes down in the kitchen._

 _Places, places, get in your places_

 _Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces._

 _Everyone thinks that we're perfect_

 _Please don't let them look through the curtains._

 _Picture, picture, smile for the picture_

 _Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?_

 _Everyone thinks that we're perfect_

 _Please don't let them look through the curtains._

 _D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_

 _I see things that nobody else sees._

 _(D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_

 _I see things that nobody else sees)_

 _Hey girl (hey girl, hey girl, hey girl, hey girl, hey girl, hey girl, hey girl...)_

 _Hey girl, open your walls, play with your dolls_

 _We'll be a perfect family._

 _Places, places, get in your places_

 _Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces._

 _Everyone thinks that we're perfect_

 _Please don't let them look through the curtains._

 _Picture, picture, smile for the picture_

 _Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?_

 _Everyone thinks that we're perfect_

 _Please don't let them look through the curtains._

 _D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_

 _I see things that nobody else sees._

 _(D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_

 _I see things that nobody else sees)_

When I was done he wrapped me in a big hug.


	4. Dark Guild's Attack

**Dark Guild Attack**

Ciel's pov.

I was standing in the doorway of the guild Sebastian's daughter is in when all a sudden there was rumbling. Lucypher went into a fighting stance after pushing us behind her. There in the front of the guild, a lot of people stood with evil smirks on their faces. "Where is she?" The leader of the people asked us. "What do you want with Fairy tail." Lucypher had questioned the man. "We are the dark guild Devil's Heart, and we want the one called Devil's Angel." The man looked as if he was strong and cocky. "We don't have anyone here named that." A old man had appeared in front of lucypher, 'did they not know who the blond girl is?' I thought. "Master, I will take care of this. But lucy, this guild is too strong for you alone." The master had argued with her. Suddenly there was a black mist that wrapped around her, black feathers started to fall around her as she transformed. When the mist and feather went away, there stood lucypher in her true form. She had a black halter top that had rips on the side, black skinny jeans with blood stained on them, blood red stiletto heels. Her hair was black with streaks of blond. Her appearance did not catch the guilds attention no it was the pure black wings that had blood red on the tips. Her mark moved to her hip, it also turned from pink to crimson.

Lucy's POV.

I had to get Devil's Heart away from the guild. I knew sooner or later they would find out about me being a true demon, but I would have preferred that they found out by my book. First things first is to kick this guilds ass. Sliding into a fighting stance I prepared my weakest attack . Unfolding my wings till they were their full seventeen feet, I flew up into the sky to cast my spell. "King of the stars grant thee thy power, king of the demon's grant thee thy power, combined to make a burning inferno of good and evil, Heaven's and Hell's inferno" A black and white flame came out of my hand to burn those that I thought of as enemies. It warmed those that I wanted to protect, of course Natsu had to try and eat it. 'Note to self get Guild gifts from Hell' I thought as saw Natsu drool over the flames I had created. Turning back to the dark guild " leave and never come back or face my wrath"


	5. Attack of Finny

Makarov's pov.

I stood there slack jawed as my child, that i thought needed to be protected, rained down a torrent of black flames open the enemy. She looked like a fallen angel with her black and red tipped wings, as she slowly lowered herself to the ground my guild and I stood in aw. The look in her eyes was that of pure love for her father, no that was not right her family. Once she was on the ground, she slowly turned back to the guild in front of us I had vaguely heard her tell them to leave. The more I looked at her the more she looked like the man that she had called her father.

rumble

We all looked at where the rumbling was coming from, " Little Master, Master, HOHOHO" the kid that looked like he was Romeos age sighed, like he knew what was going on. Looking back I could make out what looked like a tiny old man drinking tea riding the dust cloud, heading right to us. I went to my titan form to protect my children, Erza reequipped into her heavens wheel armer, Natsu had flames licking at his fists, Gray was in his ice make stance, Lucy had her wings spread out to its full length and in a fighting stance with the rest of the guild.

Finny's pov.

When the bout had landed little master and Sebastian went missing, we looked all over the place for them, that's when we saw a black fire shoot down from the sky. May-Rin, Baldo, Tanaka and I knew that he would be there. Thinking that he was in trouble we made a b-line for him. They were surrounded by people we didn't know. "Stand down, they are not a threat to us " said little master, but I couldn't stop and ran right into someone. I landed on something soft and squishy, getting up off the soft thing I saw that it was a person. She was beautiful, Shinny long black hair, curvy figure, but the thing that I was most lost in was the crimson eyes with speaks of chocolate brown. Taring my eyes away from her I looked around me, Sebastian was glaring at me and three people were growling at me. Scrambling off of her and extending my hand to help her up, but she just laid there looking up into the sky. "Look papa, the stars are crying" she had the voice of an angel. We all looked up and sure enough we say what looked like shooting stars but I was not sure. The old man next to me sighed and said "the king has granted this night as a night of promises. A Promise long forgotten has come to light again, the daughter of a demon with the powers of light and dark. She will one day watch over us all and guide the purest of hearts and the darkest, to unite as one into the stars of the universe."


	6. Grell

I am sorry for not updating the story. I have been really busy lately and could not find the time to right the next chapter. Thank you for the lovely reviews my little exceeds. ^_^ Just to make it up to you here is a longer chapter.

 **Grell**

Grell's Pov.

"Where is my Sebastian! Oh there you are my husband!" I was walking around in this strange land, and the strangest part is that nobody questioned why I had a chainsaw on me. Wierd. Well anyway as I walked I saw blackfire, and i thought that i had a job to do. When I got there my beautiful husband was there surrounded by people. There was this one girl though she was hanging all over him! Stomping over to her, grabbing the back of her halter top. I tried throwing her off of my Sebi. She would not even budge!

Lucy's Pov.

Hanging on the back of my dad like I used to when I was little. When suddenly I felt a tug on my shirt. Looking back at the person, I saw someone with long wine red hair and glasses. "Well look who we have here," I said "a grim reaper." Everyone turned to see who I was looking at. "What are you doing way out here, darling? You could get hurt very badly. And not even the great the Great Adrian Crevan could even get a soul out here." Grell's, from what I heard daddies mutter, intelligent reply "wwwhhhaaaaaatttttt? I was looking for my Sebi, only to find a little slut hanging all over him!" OH no he did no just call me a slut! "Oh I am the slut? Did you happen to know you are standing in front of a very powerful demon? I am known throughout this country as the Devil's Angel, or would you recognise Lucypher Michaelis?" The people not of fairy tail gaped at me, I mean really they were doing a very impressive imitation of a fish out of water, kinda funny if you ask me. " That is not possible, my Sebi would not marry someone like you! OH that is just GROSS! YOU HOW DARE YOU CALL HIM THAT! Why would I want to marry my FATHER?!" By now everybody had gotten very quiet and that you could hear the grass growing. With that out of the way I kicked of my stilettos and walked into the guild.

Sebastian's Pov.

Watching my little devil yell at Grell, which I thought was kinda funny, she was just like her mother. She did not care if she was talking to a demon, angel, fairy, dragon, hell she didn't care if they were royalty. When she thought something was not right, she would go right up to them and tell them what she thought. How I miss her so much, suddenly there was a flash of blue, black, and white. Turning I saw the most beautiful things, besides my late wife, cats. I was about to grab them when little devil's heals hit me and she walked into the building. "Well damn she is mad." Sighing I took after her to try and calm her down before she runs away to who knows where. Opening the door we all heard singing. It was the the lullaby that i used to sing to her.

Monster

How should I feel?

Creatures lie here

Looking through the window

Monster

How should I feel?

Creatures lie here

Looking through the window

Monster

How should I feel?

Creatures lie here

Looking through the window

Monster

How should I feel?

Monster

How should I feel?

Monster

How...

Monster, monster, monster...

Through the window

They must kill everybody

Like an animal

They must kill everybody

Like an animal

They must kill everybody

Like an animal

They must kill everybody

Through the window

They must kill everybody

Like an animal

They must kill everybody

Like an animal

They must kill everybody

Like an animal

They must kill everybody

Through the window

She remembered, it was my favorite song just shorter. Hugging her and petting her now blonde hair. "The day I left you, was the day I felt empty, now I have my little devil back and I won't let you go ever again." Kissing the top of her head, i picked up my sleeping baby. Turning to the master "where can I find a bed? Up the stairs and it's the first door on the left." Thanking him, and walking to where he said. I could feel the eyes of everyone on me, alas I do not care I have found my daughter. Not even if the most beautiful cat could get me away from her, my baby. "Oh Layla, she has grown up so much, did you know that she is just like you?"


	7. Chapter 7

I am so sorry my little exceeds! I did not mean to be so long on the next chapter I had writer's block. Well enough about me on to the story!

Curry?

As the dragons and the master looked on through the guild doors, they realised one crucial part that was missing from Lucy. How could they not realize, and they called themselves her family.

~~~~~ A FEW MINUTES LATER~~~~~

A loud rumble was heard echoing from the infirmary, members and guests froze.

BANG!

Doors flew off their hinges, slamming into the opposite wall and stayed there like it was meant to be there. Not a sound was made as lucy descended the stairs a demonic aura surrounding her. Long inky hair slightly ruffled from sleep. Her wings dragging behind her. Once she stopped at the bottom of the stairs, their breath itched as her piercing gaze swept the room. Finding who she was looking for her aura somehow got darker. There was someone practically straddling them. Stalking over to their table and proceeded to throw a crimson grim reaper across the hall. Maneuvering herself to drape herself on the person's lap. They all let out the breath that they were holding as she began to slowly calm down.

"Daddy! Food! I want foooood!" Lucy whined. Maria perked up at the bar, grabbing her notepad she skipped over the the table. "What would you like sweety?" She asked readying her pen and pad. "Sweet grass curry!" A radiant smile light up on Lucy's face as Maria's dropped to a frown. She had never heard that one before, none of them have. "Please daddy, like when we had picnics. Please!" A soft smile slowly took over Savations face. Gasps resounded from the people who have been with him before the came to this place. " You have to let me up first. Yaaay! Maria was it, I am in need of your kitchen. Well sure you can use it just make sure to clean up when you are done. I will, thank you.

~~~~~AFTER COOKING~~~~~

A sweet aroma entered the hall as the doors to the kitchen opened. "Ok starling, your food is ready." Her mouth watered as she floated over and sat at here place at the bar. Placing the dish in front of her, she took a bite flowers burst out from around her that made her look like a fallen angel. She also had smoke around her, as it cleared the she was turned into a chibi. The one thing they all realized that she was missing the only thing she always thought she would not get again. Her father and a family where she could finally relax and let her wings out. A home, the love of a happy family, a complete family. She had that now thanks to a boy that was just fourteen.

~~~~~BACK IN ENGLAND~~~~~

"Darling are you ready? Yes mother." A young girl with bright green eyes answered her mother. Long blonde hair braided and pulled over her left shoulder. She wore a light pink blouse, a black flowing, knee skirt, and a pair of pink combat boots adorned her feet. Grabbing her suitcase she swiftly left the room. As she stepped out of the mansion she took one last look around. It would be awhile before she came back. Once she was in the carriage, they pulled out for the journey ahead. Pulling up her skirt to reveal the mark, she thought 'It is time to go back.'


	8. Chapter 8

Another chapter, wow I am on a role.

 **She is Back**

Lucy's Pov:

Everyone was having fun after my lunch. Romeo, Finny, Windy, and Asuka were playing some type of card game. Mey-Rin, Azlack, and Bisca were talking about guns. Erza, Ciel, and Tanaka were sitting at the bar eating strawberry cake with tea. Baldroy, and Macao were smoking in a corner. Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, and Elfman got into another fight. Dad and Makarov they sat on the second floor watching it all. As for me I was up in the rafters with the exceeds. "What day is it?" I wondered out loud. "Lushy, should I go as Maria? No its ok happy, I can can ask myself. Ok" Untucking my wings,I sent a small gust of wind to grab their attention. When they did not get QUIET, I took a deep breath and yelled. "HEY QUIET!" Now that got their attention, when they were all looking at me I asked a very important question. "What day is it?" Makarov spoke up first "Why are you asking child? I just thought that there was something important that was going to happen today?" A stillness fell over the hall. Movement was heard by the bar as Maria looked at the calendar. Shock took over her face as she looked back at the guild. With a shaking voice she whispered "She is coming back!" All the members tensed as the guests looked on in confusion.

As one the members rose up, or in my case fell off the rafters, ready for my command. "Maria, and Lisana start cooking. Elfman, Natsu, Gajeel, Erza, and Laxus get the broken tables cleared. Gray ice sculpture, Happy, Windy, Romeo, Panther Lilly, and Carla put up the decoration lights. Everyone else I want to see this place shine inside and out. Got me! Mam yes mam! Then go, go, go!" The Phantomhive household stood there in shock as people went around them moved in sync. "Laxus, Elfman get some new tables in here now!" Ciel was the first to come out of shock, except for my father who never gets shocked, spoke up. "What's going on here? Why, the steel princess is coming back." Macao said as he appeared on the table beside him. Just as everyone got settled back in their seats and taking in a deep breath, before Ciel could ask who the steel princess was, the doors were kicked open. "I am back!" A voice sounded from the entrance. Standing there was a girl the same age as Ciel, blonde hair braided and pulled to one side. Green eyes that shone with happiness, light pink blouse, black shorts, and pink combat boots. Before anybody could greet her a voice spoke out of the quiet.

Unknown POV.

The town was as busy as ever, the marketplace was refreshing after such a long ride to get here. "Well time to get going." I was making it past an alleyway when someone came rushing out of there, knocking me over onto my arse. "Hey, watch where you're going, you moron!" I yelled, waving my fist at him. "Hmph, not even a sorry. He is lucky I didn't have my steal bat equipped." Pouting, I dusted myself off and continued to my destination. Upon arriving at the guild, I walked right up to the doors and proceeded to kick them open, as is the tradition. "I am back!" Yelling over the noise of the bar. People stopped and stared, smiles light up their faces, but no one had time to greet me as a familiar voice cut through the silence. "Lizzie?"


End file.
